Masochistic Royalty
by secretlyhappy
Summary: The earl to the Phantomhive mansion hires an assassin to do his dirty dirty work. She can see people's next moves, making it easier to kill. Evelyn is out of control with blood lust. What will she do next?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: i'm gonna say it before anyone else can: i am not that great at writing. don't judge. thanks for reading. please review.**

**-Kensington**

* * *

I walked up the stairs of the Phantomhive's mansion, taking my time as my hand moved along the railing. Ciel impatiently called my name and I sighed, annoyed by his voice. I walked into his office, where he sat behind his desk with a cup of tea in his hand.

"You called me?" I asked, staring at him blankly.

"You sound rather annoyed, Evelyn." He smirked.

"Why ever would I be annoyed?" I heard Sebastian walk into the room, then internally rolled my eyes as Ciel's attention was turned to him.

"My Lord, Elizabeth is waiting for you downstairs." He said in his velvety voice. The young man sighed, obviously not wanting to deal with his fiance at the time.

"Fine," He said. "Evelyn, I need you to get rid of this man." Ciel pushed a paper towards me on his desk. "After you kill him, dispose of his body." He stood up and made his way out of the room, leaving Sebastian and I alone.

"It must be odd for you to not be doing his dirty work, right Sebastian?" The corners of my mouth twitched up into a smile.

"I don't care who does the dirty work. I'll get the young master's soul either way." Sebastian's obsession with Ciel's soul was interesting. How far would he go to get his soul? I often ask myself this question.

"Better go, the young master's calling." I said, and right after I did I heard Ciel calling Sebastian's name. I picked up the paper, though I already knew who I was to kill. Henry Falswerth, a well-known drug dealer. This would be easy, though I knew he would have maximum security. As long as I could kill someone, and taste a tortured Henry's blood I would be satisfied.

Sebastian walked out of the room, and I did the same. He walked down stairs while I walked to a room, opening the closed door. The inside of the room looked normal, but if someone opened the wooden chest they would no longer think so.

Inside the chest was an assortment of knives, all relatively small. I picked up one, the only one I would need. Henry's security would be easy to get rid of, as Henry would be. But simply snapping his neck would do me no good. I needed to torture him, to make him beg me to kill him. His blood wouldn't taste good if he didn't beg me to kill him.

After I closed the chest and carefully hid the knife in the pocket of my dress, I walked out of the room. Elizabeth's enthusiasm annoyed me greatly as I walked passed her and out the door.

* * *

Henry was too easy to find. As I walked up the front stairs of the building, his men smirked at me. I flashed them a coy smile, forcing myself to blush. One man laughed, and I answered his question before he asked it.

"My master sent me here," I said, making my voice as innocent as I could.

This time I let him ask his question, while I glanced at how many men there were. There were only three that I could see, which was easy enough. "A little missy like you shouldn't be out here alone. Who's your master?"

I took a step closer to him, my smile disappearing. "Where is Henry?" I asked.

"I don't think I know who you're talking about." He said, looking at the men standing on both of his sides. The sky was turning grey, soon it would rain.

"That's not the answer I was looking for." I frowned. My mind told me he was going to say, "Why don't you just run along home." I reached out, wrapping my hand around his throat. The men flanking him immediately jumped towards me, but I predicted their moves before they could grab me. My fingers bit into the man's neck, and I used my other hand to break his neck. I heard a definite crack and he dropped to the ground.

The two men stared at me in disbelief before one lunged at me. Grabbing his leg, I twisted it, smiling at the sound if him crying out in pain. The other man reached me, trying to me away from the man to no avail. All it took was one hand to break his nose to the point of it piercing his brain.

After he had dropped, I broke the last man's neck. I finished the way up the stairs, smiling. The door was not locked, it opened without a problem. Inside the building was quiet and not one person was in sight. Suspicion crept into my mind, and then my mind predicted the words of someone in another room.

"Sir, someone's inside. The men in the front are all dead."

A different man was about to say, "Get rid of him!" I sighed; no one ever considered the fact that a cold blooded psychopath could be a women.

I used one hand to untie the ribbon I wore around my neck. As the man saw me, I wrapped it around his throat and strangled him. He let out a mangled sound before he died. I let his body drop and retied the blue ribbon around my neck.

Four men came running towards me, guns in their hands. I cocked my head, still walking forward. They were all about to shoot. When they pulled the trigger, I almost laughed; a mere bullet wouldn't kill someone like me. People like them couldn't kill someone of my _kind_. The bullets were right about to hit me before I flicked them back their way. Each bullet hit each man in the head, and I let myself feel satisfied at my good aim.

I guess I was wrong to think Henry would have maximum security. I wondered why that was as I walked. Another man tried to kill me, but I picked him up by the leg and slammed his head against the floor. The door to where Henry is stood in front of me, my mind made predictions of his movements and words more easily.

Henry was about to get up and start pacing, and the person in the room with him was going to sit down. I opened the door, seeing that my predictions were true. Henry was a tall man, skinny from using the drugs he sold. The man next to him was the opposite; he was short and fat, and he stank of sweat and whiskey. They both looked up at me, their surprisal evident on their faces.

"What didn't expect a girl?" I asked, smirking at the two men.

"Why are you just standing there? Kill her, damn you!" Henry said to the man, and the man pulled out a gun. He shot at me, missing by far. I threw my head back and laughed, stepping forward to take the gun and then shooting him in the thigh. He went down, clutching his bleeding wound.

I turned my attention towards my dinner, grinning wickedly. Poor Henry looked _terrified_ as he backed up against the wall, staring at the wailing man with horror in his eyes. Rolling my eyes, I shot the man, killing him just to shut him up. "Hello there Henry,"

He looked at me, his body visibly shaking as I inched closer to him. "W-who are you?"

"I would tell you but it just doesn't matter. You're quite stupid, you know." Henry looked at the knife in my hand, staring at it. "You should have had more men guarding you." I brought the knife to my mouth, licking it. "I'm going to kill you."

Henry tried to run, but I had already grabbed him, my fingers biting down into his wrist in a deadly grip. Throwing him down, I broke his thumb, causing him to cry out in pain. I grinned, pleased with his pain. Bringing the knife to his stomach, I cut at the fabric of his shirt, and then cut the skin underneath. Henry squirmed and I cut along his right cheek, causing him to scream out in pain again.

"Stop!" He screamed out.

I ignored this, cutting a line above his right eyebrow and watching as the blood dripped down and he closed his eye so his blood wouldn't get in his eye. I cut a line down his bicep, and he let out another scream. His blood would taste good. I could already feel it sliding down my throat. The blood of the tortured and sick, whether it be sick with drugs or actually sick, _always _tasted the best.

"Please, stop, kill me!" I smirked; he was so weak. This was over so quickly, but I was happy to soon taste his blood.

"You deserved this, Henry." I put the knife down and lowered my head, then let my teeth sink into the sensitive skin of his throat. For a moment I savored the sound of his screams and taste of his blood, but then remembered that I still had lessons to teach Ciel. So I stood up, wiping my mouth, and cleaned up the mess I had made.

"Did you clean up the mess?" Ciel asked as I walked inside the mansion.

I stared at him, "Yes, young master."

He smiled. "Good."

Sebastian stood behind him, a small smile on his face as he looked at me. "How did he taste?"

"Could've been better,"

He nodded and I smiled at him.

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: remember to review! oh and don't post something mean, there IS a difference between constructive criticism and just being an ass. . just saying.**

**-Kesington **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

The day Sebastian asked me to be Ciel's tutor was only five months ago. I had just turned twenty and was on the run; I had murdered several innocent people as a way of food.

I'm the daughter of two very mentally ill parents. My mother drank blood just because she liked the taste while she was pregnant with me. Of course, what she ate and drank I also ate and drank. Soon my unformed self grew used to the blood, and I lived off of it.

After my mother gave birth to me, she raised me until I was four. Both of my parents knew I was different. I only drank blood, and when my teeth grew in, they were all slightly pointed. Soon I started knowing what they were going to say and do. When I turned four, they left me. It was no surprise, I knew it would happen. They just left me there, on the streets to fend for myself.

My parents had always found a way to get the blood to me. When they left, I didn't eat for days until I just couldn't take the hunger anymore. I had to eat.

An old woman named Mayva was my first kill. I was only four years old, living on the streets. She saw me sitting against a building, my hair greasy and my face dirty. My clothes were in rags and I didn't have on shoes.

"Where are your parents?" Mayva asked me, her voice scratchy with age. Her face was covered in wrinkles, but she looked nice enough.

I shrugged, and then my stomach growled. The old women heard my stomach, and then held out a shaky hand.

"Why don't you just come with me? We'll clean you up and get you some food." I nodded, letting her help me up.

Then we walked a short distance to her home, and she bathed me. After that, she found some of her granddaughter's old clothes and gave them to me, as well as shoes.

Mayva tried to get me to eat. I shook my head at all that she offered, and soon she gave up. "What's your name?" She asked, sitting down across from me at the table.

"Evelyn," I said quietly, watching her closely.

"Evelyn," She repeated, smiling. "And you don't know where your parents have gone?" I shook my head. "What a shame." Mayva reached out and picked up one of my black curls.

Hours later, she was tucking me into bed. I lay there for hours, my stomach growling. For another two hours I wondered how I should get the blood, when I would. But I couldn't stand the hunger any longer, and I carefully made my way to where Mayva slept.

I eased open the door, then tiptoed inside and stood beside her. All I could think about was the hunger, the craving for blood. I had to quench my thirst. But I was so young, killing Mayva was hard. She let me in her house, offering me food and clothes, and now I was going to take her life.

But four year old I didn't think of that. Four year old me just put my hand over her mouth and tore the skin on her throat. There was blood everywhere; I couldn't get all of it. Mayva's eyes were wide open and she stared at me with silent horror. She tried to get up, to get away, but she was dead before she could.

After I had quenched my thirst, I stepped back and looked at what I had done. I did not frown, but smiled. I did not cry, but laughed. It was so interesting to think that hours ago she was alive, walking around the way she normally does, and now she was dead. Mayva's eyes were still open, her throat covered in her own drying blood. A child as young as I had been would find the sight horrifying. I found it funny.

I gathered up clothes, and found a ribbon. Then I kept it in my pockets, but now it was securely tied around my throat. I'd been running all over London, preying on the innocent, until I turned twenty.

Sebastian showed up everywhere I went. The tall, handsome figure I saw around every corner made me nervous. I could always predict people's next moves, but I could not predict his.

When he walked up to me, I was surprised. I didn't know what he was going to say or do, so I just cautiously watched and listened. His eyes were red, a color I had never seen on anyone. They were mesmerizingly horrible.

"My young lord, Ciel Phantomhive, is in need of a violin tutor. Come with me, so we can talk." I said okay, and we took a small walk until we stood in front of a carriage.

"I know you have been murdering people for their blood, Evelyn." Sebastian told me quietly. "Don't worry now, I have a proposition. Come work in the Phantomhive household and you will get the blood you need. But you must swear to me that you will do as my lord says, and protect him at all costs."

So I did swear to him. I became his master's "violin teacher", but really I only did his dirty work. I knew Sebastian wasn't human, he just couldn't possibly be. He just didn't act like one. But his eyes are what led me to believe that he was not human. They were unlike any I had ever seen, a deep red that looked like the blood I drank. Another thing that made me think he wasn't human was that I couldn't predict his moves. I could predict everyone else's. But not his, no matter how hard I thought.

One day I asked him, "What are you?" He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm simply one hell of a butler, Evelyn." I frowned, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You're a demon, aren't you?" I didn't know how I knew. My mind somehow told me, and it seemed to just… _fit_.

"How did you know that?" He asked, almost looking surprised. I smiled at him and smiled, shrugging and turning to walk out of the room.

"Better go, Ciel's calling me." I heard Ciel call out my name seconds after.

* * *

Now I was sitting in the garden, looking at the white roses Sebastian was watering. It looked like his full attention was turned towards the roses, but soon he turned and looked at me with calculating eyes. "You must find it frustrating," I stared at him.

"Find _what _frustrating?" I asked, standing up and walking to the roses to get a closer look.

"Not knowing what I will do next." He smiled. "It would irritate me."

"It's kind of nice, being surprised every once and a while." Sebastian walked to me, now he was standing right in front of me. Reaching out, he picked up one of my black curls, something Mayva had done. "Your eyes are the same color as the young master's." He took a small step closer, and whispered in my ear, "So beautiful."

"Watch yourself, Sebastian. Your toy might be watching." I whispered back, smirking and then walked away.

* * *

"What does he want for dinner?" Baldroy asked, cigarette dangling out of his mouth.

"It doesn't matter; you're going to burn it anyways." I muttered.

There was a crash in the hallway; Mey-Rin had dropped the silverware. Sebastian sighed, and Mey-Rin said, "Oh Sebastian I'm so sorry!" I rolled my eyes, something I often did due to the amount of stupidity in the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian came into the kitchen with the forks, spoons, and knives and set them on the counter.

Turning to Baldroy, he asked, "What are your plans for dinner?"

"I, uh," He stuttered.

"I'll take care of it," Sebastian waved him off. I followed Baldroy out, smirking as he muttered something about being the chef who doesn't even get to cook. Mey-Rin sat in the middle of the hallway, sniffling. "I made Sebastian mad!" She wailed, but I just kept walking.

As I walked past Ciel's office, he called my name. He had an assignment for me. "Here," He handed me the file. "Her name's Annabelle Hauthorn, a serial killer in north London. You know what to do." He waved me out of the room, and I walked to the room that had my chest of knives. I had never been given a girl to murder. This would be _fun_.

I chose three knives this time. Two of the same, and one that had a certain pain-causing concoction on the tip, it had been a gift from Sebastian. "They'll scream out in horrific pain, I assure you." He stated with a satisfied smile. I walked out of the room, adjusting the ribbon around my neck. As I walked out of the mansion and into the carriage that was waiting for me, I wondered how I would torture her. _She won't be able to take much pain_, I thought with a smile. _Too bad she'll have to… _

* * *

Poor Annabelle didn't see it coming, until I punched her in the nose. It knocked her out long enough for me to drag her into an old shed. When she woke up and saw that she was tied up, she tried to scream. I'd shoved a shirt in her mouth, so no screaming for her. I leaned down to touch her face gently and said softly, "We're really a lot alike, if you think about it. You like to kill, I like to kill." I shrugged, pulling out one of the knives I brought with me. "Although you kill out of jealousy, because those young couples had happiness, something you don't." I laughed bitterly, "I guess now you never will."

She tried to scream again as I cut under her fingernails. Each time I did, her eyes told me just how much pain she was in. I made several small cuts up both of her arms, watching as the blood rolled down and dropped onto her clothes. Before she passed out, because that took all the fun away, I pulled out the knife with pain inducing liquid on it. Pressing it to her lower lip, I thought about how unattractive she was. Her skin was dark and blotchy, her hair looked almost grey, but not from age. Annabelle let out a muffled shriek as I cut along her lip and she squirmed, her legs flailing around uselessly.

"Does it hurt?" I mocked sympathy, pushing out my lower lip. She nodded, tears running down her face. "Do you think it hurt when you killed those people?" She nodded again, her face scrunched up in pain. "I guess you should have thought about the consequences." I smiled, dragging the knife down her cheek and watching the blood roll down as she twitched in immeasurable pain.

Annabelle looked at me, blood on her face and lip, and her eyes fluttered shut. She stopped trying to kick me away, instead staying still. I knew why; she knew she was going to die. It wouldn't be fun, torturing her, if she stopped flailing and crying. That was one of my favorite parts-listening to the screams and watching my victim cry out in pain. It always had been my favorite part. I put the knife down, smiling faintly, before my mouth closed around her throat.

* * *

Getting rid of the bodies was always easy and I always did the same thing-burned them. It usually left no evidence, and it was fun for me because I loved the smell of burning flesh. I started a fire, something that was easy for me because I had done it so many times, and caught the shed on fire. For only a second I watched as it burned, but then quickly found the carriage and went back to Ciel's mansion.

It was dark outside, and inside Sebastian was dressing Ciel for bed. I faintly wondered if Ciel could do anything by himself. Where would that boy be without his butler? What would happen after the demon took his young master's soul?

I walked up the stairs, adjusting my ribbon and thinking of how I would torture my next victim. Ciel looked at me, and then beckoned me inside his room. "Evelyn, Sebastian and I have to go investigate a series of crimes in west London tomorrow. You're going with us." I nodded, and walked to my own bedroom.

After cleaning and putting away the knives, I pulled off my dress. I heard the door slowly open, and I quickly covered myself up. Reaching down, I pulled the dress up to cover everything, and then turned around, prepared to yell at Baldroy. But it wasn't Baldroy. It was Ciel.

* * *

**A/N: haha. cliff hangers. don't you just love them?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. They were honestly helpful. :D **

**-Kensington**

* * *

The sun wasn't even up when Sebastian walked into my room, telling me to get up; we had to go investigate. I dressed quickly, and then walked out of my room and down the stairs of the mansion. Ciel was waiting with Sebastian, and when I got there we walked out to the carriage. The sky was dark and there was a light rain, typical London weather.

Sebastian and Ciel insisted I step into the carriage first, which I found odd seeing that the young boy was devoid of manners. I sat down, and then watched as Ciel sat next to me, forcing Sebastian to sit across from him. Ciel looked out the window, resting his hand on his cane. For a while I stared at the blue ring on his thumb, wondering where he got it.

Then my thoughts drifted to the night before, when Ciel had come in my room. I knew why he had; my mind told me everything he was going to say before he did. But I wanted to hear him say it. "Tomorrow you'll have dinner with me." He stated, not allowing me to say no. Then he walked out of the room like he hadn't just seen half naked.

Sebastian had been acting weird all morning. As we rode down the bumpy street, he stared at me. His red eyes shot a million daggers at me, and I had to look away because of his intensity. I had no idea what was wrong with him. If he kept this up, I'd get annoyed and yell at him. He had no reason to look at me like that.

The carriage stopped, and Sebastian opened the door to help his young master out. But he didn't help me. Ciel noticed, and gave him a glare. Sebastian just smiled, walking behind Ciel as we walked. My eyes scanned our surroundings, but all I saw were buildings and a few people walking around. Then up ahead I saw it: the officers. There were only three of them, all standing around looking at the broken glass of the shop.

As we came closer, I got a better look at the men. One was older; he had grey hair with specks of black, wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, and between his eyebrows from pulling them in too much. The second was middle aged, maybe 35, and had blonde hair, pale skin, and bags under his eyes from not getting much sleep. But the third is who caught my interest the most.

A tall man, with tan skin and black hair was leaning down to inspect the glass on the ground. When we were right in front of them, I saw that he had eyes the brightest green I'd ever seen. There was a small freckle above his lip, and boyish good looks. The older man shook hands with Ciel, introducing himself as James, and the second nodded at Ciel, introducing himself as Peter.

The third man half smiled and shook the young man's hand, "Chandler," _Chandler_, I repeated in my head several times, smiling internally. Chandler nodded at Sebastian, and then looked at me. "And who's this?" He asked me, holding out his hand which looked calloused from work. He couldn't be more than 25 years old.

"Evelyn," I said, shaking his hand. I suddenly felt shaky, feeling a wave of emotions wash over me as he held on a beat too long. When he let go, I mentally pushed everyone away. I was glad I could do that, when I do I can't predict moves. I learned how to push them away when I was 14, just because I was getting so annoyed by always knowing.

"Evelyn," Chandler repeated, smiling and nodding.

"Could we get on with this?" Ciel's impatient voice chimed in.

"Ah, yes. All we have so far is…" James began, telling of what inferences they had come to with the evidence they had. After he had told Ciel all they had, Ciel turned to Sebastian, who smiled at his master.

"Sebastian, find possible witnesses."

The tall demon said, "Yes, my lord." I internally threw up. I heard him say that twenty times a day.

"How's a butler going to help?" Peter asked.

Sebastian said over his shoulder, "I'm simply one hell of a butler." I hear that one every day too.

Ciel turned to me, "Shall we go home?"

I glanced at Chandler, who was looking right at me. "I'll find a way there, you go on ahead." He narrowed his eyes, but still got into the carriage. After he was gone, I looked at Chandler, who smiled.

"Would you like to take a walk?" He asked.

"Why not," I half smiled.

* * *

Hours later, it was mid afternoon and Chandler and I were still walking. I'd found out that he was 23 years old, born and raised strictly Christian. His dad owned a business and Chandler was supposed to take over, but that wasn't what he wanted to do. His dad, angry that he didn't want to take over, had shunned him ever since he said no. His mother had died giving birth to him, so it had always just been his father and him.

"What about you?" He asked, looking at me as we walked around children playing who knows what.

"What do you mean?"

"Where's your family from?"

I thought about this for a moment. Chandler waited patiently. He couldn't know too much about me, he was an officer after all. But knowing that my family had abandoned me wouldn't hurt. "Not sure, they left me on the streets when I was four."

"That's horrible, I'm so sorry." He said, his face apologetic.

I shrugged. I went on to ask him more about himself, not wanting to talk about me. I dodged all questions about me. When it was getting late, the sky slowly getting darker, I remembered the dinner plans I had with Ciel. Then I thought about how weird that sounded, seeing that I was 20 and he was 13.

"Nice meeting you, Chandler." I told him, saying I'd better get home.

"Yeah, yeah, nice meeting you too, I'll see you around, eh?" He smiled, his dimples showing.

I nodded, fighting off a blush-something that had never happened to me before.

* * *

Ciel stared across the table at me, spearing his food with his fork. I sipped at the cup of blood Sebastian had given me. It didn't taste that good, and I didn't have a clue where he'd gotten it. Something told me I didn't want to know.

As soon as I walked in the door, the energy seemed so…_awkward_. Ciel kept shooting me suspicious glances. Sebastian kept looking at me with that same glassy look he gave me that morning. Mey-Rin kept glaring at me, something I didn't think she was even capable of. Baldroy kept giving me those stupid grins that made me think of all the ways I could wipe it off his face.

Finny and Tanaka were the same as always. Finny kept bursting into tears, while Tanaka just sipped the tea he always had in his hands. Though, Finny did seem to feel a little better when Mey-Rin came around…

The Phantomhive mansion was just altogether odd lately. Not that it had ever been normal, there was a demon butler, a man who was short and silent one moment and then tall and intelligent the next, a girl who had keen sight, a guy who has super strength, and a war soldier. This mansion was filled with people who weren't exactly normal. We just looked ordinary.

"How do you like it here, Evelyn?" Ciel asked, looking at me with the same bored expression he always had.

"It's better than living on the streets and murdering innocent people after torturing them." I smiled. Not that I cared who it was…

"Ah yes, you got away with all of them. How on earth did you do that?" He asked, but he didn't seem at all interested.

I shrugged, "Usually I just ran. They would never expect someone like me." I was glad that I couldn't hear his next move. That really got annoying.

"A woman or someone that looks as innocent as you do?" I didn't know if I should take that as a compliment. What was he inferring?

"Both, I'd say." I drank the last of the blood. It was kind of weird to think about how I was sitting across the table from someone, drinking blood.

"How many people have you killed?" Ciel asked, pushing his plate away and turning all his attention to me.

"Well over 20, but I can't be completely sure. I didn't think about keeping track." I replied truthfully.

"Did you ever feel bad?"

I looked down at my hands, and then slowly shook my head. "No, I never felt bad. I choose not to feel bad in a pathetic world like this."

* * *

**Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**this chapter is kind of short. happy Thanksgiving guys, if you're anything like me you're hiding away from family. lol. **

* * *

"Psssst!" I opened my eyes to see Baldroy standing next to my bed.

"What the _hell_ do you want?" Everything was still mentally pushed away, so I didn't know what he was going to say next.

"There's an officer 'ere for you. Says 'is name's Chandler," Baldroy explained.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly, but threw the blankets to the side. After shooing the blonde away, I got into my darkest blue dress, tying my ribbon around my neck. My hair was probably a mess, but I didn't really care. All I cared about was why Chandler was here this early in the morning.

Walking down the stairs, I saw him standing by the door, Finny and Mey-Rin asking him questions about his job excitedly. "Hello, Evelyn." Chandler smiled, but unlike me he did not at all look tired. He looked well rested and happy.

I smiled, stifling a yawn. "Good morning Chandler," Baldroy walked beside me, eyeing Chandler.

"What's 'e doing 'ere?" The chef asked.

"Baldroy, don't be rude to the guest. Don't you have breakfast to make?" I asked him, glaring at him. He reluctantly went to the kitchen to start on the meal. Though it didn't matter, Sebastian would end up taking over anyways.

"I was wondering if you had any witnesses yet." Oh, so that's why he's here. I felt a little disappointed, though I didn't know why.

"That's a question you'd have to ask Sebastian or Ciel." I told him, crossing my arms as a defense mechanism; I didn't want him to know I wanted to see him.

"Do you know when they'll be up?"

"We do indeed have witnesses," Ciel said from the top of the stairs. "Four, to be exact. It took some digging around, but we did manage to figure it out. Why don't we go to the crime scene and discuss this further?"

Chandler nodded, "That's a good idea," He looked at me now, the signs of a smile twitching at his lips. I nodded, biting my cheek to keep from getting. Ciel turned to me, glancing at Chandler.

"You'll stay here. Sebastian, come on."

Sebastian opened the door, saying a quiet, "Yes, my lord."

I rolled my eyes, something I often do, and walked back up to my room. After I was in my bed clothes again, my ribbon setting on the chest, I got into bed. I was hoping to go back to sleep, to let my dreams envelope me, but a loud crash followed by Finny wailing out an "Oh no!" I got up and redressed, stomping out of my room to see what the noise was, prepared to yell.

"What on earth is going on here?" I walked into the kitchen, my eyes widening as I saw what had happened. Baldroy had set the breakfast on fire with his blowtorch, Mey-Rin had dropped the expensive new china Ciel had bought, and Finny was wailing on the ground, holding a dead bird. I felt my eye twitch in pure anger, and tried to stay calm as I said, "Give. Me. The. Blow. Torch."

Baldroy looked at me with his eyebrows up, his mouth opening a bit to say something. Instead, the cigarette dropped out of his mouth and he handed me the blowtorch. I took it away from him, and then turned to the maid next. "Clean this mess up," She got up slowly, and then started picking up the shards of china. I turned to the gardener, "Bury the bird, Finny, it's gone." If you had been there, you would have noticed how much softer my tone had become when I talked to the crying gardener. He was much too fragile to yell at.

I walked out of the kitchen, blowtorch in hand, and up to my bedroom. The blowtorch was now a part of my torturing devices; it would most definitely hurt my victims. The sun was coming up outside, it's rays hurting my blue eyes. Why did Ciel keep Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian when all they did was create huge messes?

Of course, I knew why. They weren't really there to be a maid, or a chef, and most certainly not a gardener. They were there to protect Ciel and his mansion at all costs. Sebastian carefully chose each one of them for this job. I was carefully watched, then chosen, just like them, to do all the killing, though Sebastian could do that on his own. I was chosen to kill, something I was very good at. They chose me because I don't feel guilty, taking the life of guilty or innocent people. It didn't matter to me, I was cold blooded.

That was perfectly fine with me.

* * *

Later that day, Ciel and Sebastian came back. Ciel had the same bored expression on his face and Sebastian looked down at his master and smiled. When they saw me, both their expressions changed; Ciel almost smiled, and Sebastian looked like he wanted to rip out my esophagus. That was okay, I didn't like Sebastian anyways.

"They found out who did it, but they took him in. Sorry, you won't taste his blood." Sebastian told me, looking pleased.

"Sebastian, go check on lunch." Ciel commanded his butler, and Sebastian walked away. "We won't need you for the rest of the day. You can go find a drug dealer or someone if you're thirsty."

I smiled at him, "I think I just might do that."

* * *

_Killer's POV: _

_My fingers wrapped around the young girl's throat, killing her before she could scream. I dropped her off in an alley, not bothering to hide her body; I wanted them to find her, and try to hunt for the killer, me. _

_I walked away from the alley and down the road, enjoying the darkness and quietness of the London night. The cloudy sky made me hope it would rain; I did smell it, so maybe it would. Tomorrow they'd_ _find her, I was sure of it. They'd find her and then wonder who could do such a horrible thing. Of course they'd never suspect me; I had innocence written all over my face. No one would know that the killer would be there with every step they took towards finding the murderer. That was the best part, though. They'd never know it was me._

_Tomorrow would be a good day. Tomorrow would be fun._

* * *

Evelyn's POV:

Hours later, I was standing over the screaming man, blowtorching the cut I made on his calf. I threw my head back and laughed at my handy work. One of his eyelids were on the ground-I'd cut it off, and his cheek had an 'E' cut into it. I didn't know his name, but I'd seen him selling the drugs so I knew he was a dealer.

The man slipped unconscious, and I knew I had to hurry before he died. Sinking my teeth into his flesh, I sucked his body clean of any blood that was left. His blood tasted sweet, mildly mixed with the salty taste of the drugs he'd done. His blood dripped down my chin, and I wiped my mouth clean of the dark red liquid.

After I'd burned the body and gotten rid of the evidence, and started my way down the dark London street. I looked up at the stars and dark clouds, smelling rain. My mouth had the aftertaste the drugs left, but it wasn't so bad. I'd had better, like Mayva's blood. Though she was not tortured, her blood tasted incredibly sweet. The sweetest I'd ever had. It was so pure and clean, tasting like a life well lived.

I walked back to the mansion, completely unaware of the killer walking on the London streets.

* * *

Yawning, I got out of my much too warm and comfortable bed with a large amount of reluctance. I was so tired, I wanted to crawl back to bed and never get up again. For most of the night I was unable to sleep, I tossed and turned without any luck. So I gave up, just closing my eyes and resting, not really sleeping.

I dressed, and then walked to the stairs. "Evelyn!" Ciel called, and I cringed at his voice.

"Yes?" I asked, standing at the doorway to his office.

"There's been a murder. A young girl was found in an alley dead. You're coming with us to investigate." The queen's young guard dog told me. If I was allowed to say no, I would have; I was too tired to go look at a dead girl's body right now.

But instead, I nodded and Ciel, Sebastian, and I walked to the carriage and rode to London. I didn't know what use I could be- I got rid of the murderers, not found them. Chandler and the other officers greeted us, a wide smile on Chandler's face. I fought against a giggle, feeling incredibly stupid for getting this way around someone I'd only known for days. Ciel stared at me suspiciously, and I felt Sebastian glaring holes into the back of my head. I only vaguely wondered why they were acting so weird. But I decided that I didn't really care.

Officer James showed us the young girl's corpse. She had long blonde hair, pale skin and rosy cheeks, and she looked only 15 years old, at most. On her neck were bruises, only just now turning blue. "She was strangled, and it couldn't have been more than 24 hours ago." I whispered to Ciel, who nodded and passed the information on to the officers.

"Her name is- or was, Annie." Chandler said, stepping beside me. "It's sad, really. She didn't get a chance to live her life." I looked at him, he looked truly sad. "We'll find the bastard that killed her if it's the last thing we do." He said seriously. I bet they would, and if they didn't take him away, I'd get to torture him- or her, and then take away their life just like they did to young Annie.

* * *

**Who do you think is the killer? don't forget to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I dedicate this to my friend, Gabrielle. xD Sorry it's kind of short, I have homework thanks to my history teacher. **

* * *

_Killer's POV:_

_A small, lonely girl sat on the damp ground beside a tall tree. Everything was quiet except for the distant sound of an owl, and the crickets chirping away. She sat there, just looking down at her hands, which were pale with long skinny fingers. The cold air of the night chilled my face; it felt like a sheet of ice had frozen on my once warm cheek. Faintly I wondered why she was out here, without anyone with her and without a coat. _

_The girl's head twitched up at the sound of my feet crunching on a dead leaf. Her eyes were wide and alert as she looked around. I stayed still, not wanting to startle her with any sudden movements. In the moon's rays of light I could see that her hair was a deep black, with flecks of dark brown here and there. The girl's eyes looked to be brown, contrasting with her milky white skin. Above the right side of her mouth was a beauty mark, oh so beautiful. _

_After she looked back down, I started walking again. This time I was careful not to crunch on the leaves, silently making my way closer to her. Now she saw me, and she quickly got up, ready to run. "Wait," I called out to her. "Please help me; my daughter's been missing for hours now." The lie came out of my mouth smoothly, easily. _

_She stopped to just look at me before saying, "What's your name?" _

_"Alfie Newcord and yours is?" I still had to play it safe; she could still run off and tell someone._

_"Rosa Halfine," _Rosa,_ I whispered in my head. Rosa, Rosa, Rosa. _

_"My daughter, Haley, went missing today. I've been looking for her for hours. Could you help me?" I asked, sounding desperate. _

_"Of course," Rosa said with pity, and then walked a little closer to me. For the next hour she tried to make me feel better, as we looked for a daughter I didn't have. The best part was that she had no idea what fate she would meet. _

* * *

"Finny, what is it now?" I asked Finnian, who was once again on the floor bawling.

"I cut one of Sebastian's roses!" He wailed.

I sighed, glancing up at Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka who just shrugged. _Great help_, I thought silently.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Sebastian's voice said from behind me. I turned around to see the tall butler looking annoyed, as he often did when he was around the gardener.  
"He cut one of your roses," I said, and then quickly walked out because my mind told me Finny was going to say 'I'm so sorry' over and over again.

Then I walked into Ciel's office, knowing he was going to call me in anyways. "You have to kill this man, but you can't torture him. Just shoot him, and do not, under any circumstances, drink his blood. Also, I'm going with you, as well as Sebastian."

"Why?" I asked, confused. They had never come along with me before.

"We need to meet with someone who will be there." He answered me, like it was obvious.

Ciel got up, and I followed him as he walked down the stairs. Sebastian soon joined us, sitting next to Ciel in the carriage, leaving me to sit across from them. The demon just stared at nothing with a small smile on his face, while his master just stared out the window. An awkward silence filled the air.

"We're going to wait until night, but it will be about that time by the time we find him." Ciel said dully, twisting the blue ring on his thumb.

"Who is he, exactly?" I asked.

"Carl, he's been stabbing people to rob them. He's not a big threat, but as I said we need to speak to someone."

Who would be there? Why did he want me to kill someone if another person would be there? Why couldn't he just have his butler do it for him? These questions conflicted a confused me as we rode across London and into the poorer, dangerous parts. The rundown buildings and trash on the streets made me glad I lived in a mansion.

The carriage stopped in front of an alley, and Sebastian opened the carriage door to help Ciel out. He didn't help me, though, just walked along with his 'young master' and into a small building. I followed after them, looking around to see the men and women that were inside the building.

Dirty men smoking cigarettes were playing something as women, barely dressed and very pretty, picked up and put down drinks. A man looked up, flicking an ash onto the floor. "Ciel Phantomhive," He chuckled, the sound rumbled from deep within his throat. "What's the Queen's guard dog doing here? Come to bust me, I suppose." The man said, putting the cigarette to his mouth and taking a deep drag.

"No, I'm not here to bust you. But I could, if you don't give me the information I need." Ciel responded, just standing there as the man blew smoke to the side.

"And just what information do you need?" He flicked another ash onto the ground, and then slapped a girl's butt as she replaced his drink. She let out a startled gasp, but kept walking.

"Where is Carl Crithen?" Ciel asked impatiently.

"I can't say I know who you're talking about." He chuckled, scratching at the stubble on his chin.

"Terrence, don't lie to me."

Terrence frowned, putting out the cigarette. "I told you, I don't know a _Carl Crithen_." He said, his eyes narrowing.

"Sebastian, check the inside of the chairs." Sebastian walked to the chair, easily tearing it open. He did so to the next three and on the last one multiple bags fell out.

"What have we here, Terrence? How many pounds of drugs do you have in this place?" Ciel asked, smirking at the frowning man.

"Fine," He looked at one of the men. "Hans, nehmen sie ihm." He muttered in German.

The man got up, and then walked to the door, opening it and walking out. Sebastian, Ciel, and I all followed the man out of the building and down the street. Stopping at an alley, the man gestured to a door. "He's in there," Then the man walked away.

"We'll come back tonight." Ciel said, and then we made our way back to the carriage.

* * *

Sebastian handed me the gun, and Ciel stepped into the carriage. We went to a small restaurant for a short lunch, or Ciel did anyways. Sebastian and I just looked around the space as the young man ate. Now we were standing in the dark alley, waiting for Carl to come out.

When he did, I immediately shot him. The man went down, dying on the first shot, and I stood there, looking at Ciel. He turned to his butler and asked, almost angrily, "Where the hell is he?"

"Bassy! Is that you?"

* * *

**Now come on, what is a Black Butler fan fiction without him? **

**:3 please, please, please review. I'm begging you. Even if it's just one word, it's still a review. **

**Thanks for reading xP**


	6. Chapter 6

**I re-read the volume two manga and re-watched the episode where grell first appeared just because I miss Black Butler. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **

* * *

I turned around on my heel to see someone standing there, with red _everything_. I couldn't tell whether or not it was a man or a woman. The smile on the stranger's face showed gleaming shark like teeth, and on the face of the person was red glasses. But what really caught my attention was the chainsaw in the hands of the stranger.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, not bothering to be polite.

"My, my, Ciel, I had no idea you hired this feisty one." The stranger said without answering my question.

I turned to Ciel, who started with, "He is-"

He was abruptly cut off by the man. "Grell Sutcliff," Grell put his hand out, bowing down in front of me. I reluctantly took it, shaking only twice before backing up. "And you are?"

After glancing at Ciel and waiting for his nod I said, "Evelyn Shaw," Grell smiled, his pointed teeth showing again. They were, in a way, scary. And that was coming for someone who tortured people before sucking their blood. Everyone was pushed away from my thoughts after I knew Grell was no danger to us at the time.

"I need to know who's been murdering the young girls." Ciel said to Grell, who was now standing over Carl's body.

"And why would _I _want to help _you_?" He asked, looking at Sebastian with his bright yellow eyes.

"You do owe me a favor, after killing Madam Red, my aunt." Hm, that was something I hadn't known. Young Ciel's aunt had been killed by whatever Grell was, he most certainly not human.

"She was useless, she deserved to die." The red head brought his chainsaw up to his face, examining it.

"Please, Grell. For my master, help us." Sebastian's voice said, and Grell's eyes lit up, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"For you, _Bassy_, I would. But I can't do that. I'm not allowed to give out any information, or I'll get my scythe taken away… again." He frowned a little then, caressing his chainsaw. "And what would a reaper like me do without my customized scythe?"

Then it clicked. Grell Sutcliff was a grim reaper. What were demons and grim reapers doing in the human world? It didn't make any sense; they should be where they belong, out of human sight. Where I should probably be, no doubt, but I _was _a human, right? Yes, of course I'm human. I just drink blood, that's all. That's nothing a cannibal wouldn't do.

I heard Ciel let out a long, deep sigh. That was not what the young man wanted to hear, most certainly not. His eyes moved up to Sebastian, who wore a faint smile. "Sebastian, I order you to do what you must in order to get the information we need." Sebastian's red eyes changed into a brighter color, his pupils changing in shape for only a moment.

"Yes, my lord." He bowed in front of the boy who carried the soul he so truly wanted. I wondered what lengths the demon would go to for Ciel. Such thoughts amused me; if I were the young man I'd make him do silly things. Just for my own entertainment. But Ciel Phantomhive had no reasons to smile. Not after losing his family, not after being ripped away from the parents who loved him so dearly. The things he did were not for revenge. No, he knew better. He knew that revenge would not bring his parents back, nor would it bring them happiness.

Ciel Phantomhive did the things that he did for himself. He would make those who humiliated him feel what he felt. He would not smile. He would not cry. He would not live like a person his age did. He would never do those things, because after he did everything he wanted to do, Sebastian would claim young Ciel's soul.

There was nothing more to it.

* * *

"What did he do?" I asked Ciel in a hushed voice.

"I don't know, and I really don't care." He said, stirring sugar into his tea.

I stared at him. It didn't seem like he cared about anything. Sebastian walked in, a faint smile on his face, and he put a small piece of cake in front of his master, explaining what it was. After he explained, he turned to me and said, "I have a feeling you don't want to know what I did"

I was about to say something when Ciel chimed in, "What information did you manage to get out of him?"

"He only said that it was someone Evelyn is close to," He said, glancing at me.

Ciel looked at me, sipping his tea. "Well?"

Shrugging, I said, "Well I don't anyone. It could be my parents, but I'm not close to them and they're probably dead."

The youngling sighed, and then turned to his butler. "Did he say anything else?"

"No, my lord, Grell did not say anything else. I'm sorry, I did all I could." I didn't want to know what he did, not knowing Grell and how much he liked the demon. Because it was an order, he would have done everything he had to, but knowing Sebastian, he took a shortcut.

"Then we'll have to figure it out." He sipped his tea again, and then took another bite of his cake. My eyes drifted to look at Sebastian, the tall handsome butler that I did not like. There was something about him that didn't sit well with me, other than the fact that he was a demon from the fiery depths of hell. As I studied him, from his black hair and pale skin, that ever present faint smile, and his height, I thought maybe it was his eyes. Red, so red, the color of the blood I drank. I remembered when I first saw those eyes, and I remembered being afraid for the first time.

Sebastian's eyes were so unsettling.

* * *

_Killer's POV_

_I had so many girls to choose from. All around me, beautiful women stood, smiling widely and enjoying the youth like I should be doing. But I did choose certain girls, the only ones that made the cut. I wanted a girl who was beautiful, but not _too_ beautiful. And there had to be something different about them, something that put them apart from every other woman._

_The thing that made Tara Jamison stand out was her grey eyes. _

_They looked like the sky before it was going to rain, and I so loved the rain. The rain reminded me that there are people in this world that do not deserve to live, and Tara was going to die in place of those people. One by one every attractive woman would die, in place of those who truly deserve it. The disappearance of beautiful women would surely be noticed. _

_I found Tara standing outside of her house, staring up at the moon. There were such stupid girls in London, going outside even with the murders going on. When I walked up, a smile on my face, she looked startled and suspicious. Of course, she was still too stupid to go back inside. She just stared at me while I lied smoothly about needing to find the nearest hospital. _

_"What's happened?" She asked. _

_I responded easily with another lie, "I'm having pains, and I've just moved here so I haven't a clue where one is."_

_"Pains so bad you need a hospital?" She asked, her tone leaning towards pity._

_I nodded grimly, "I'm afraid so," _

_Tara agreed to walk me to the closest hospital. Now I was looking down at the dead body, smiling at the bleeding cut along her throat. The cut wasn't deep, so she died slowly and painfully, slipping in and out of consciousness and trying to scream. She couldn't scream though, because she had cloth in her mouth. Tears were drying on her face, I noticed as I carried her body onto the street. Her eyes were open, and her grey eyes seemed even greyer. _

_So beautiful, they were. Even when she was just a lifeless corpse, being carried in her killer's arms. Too bad she had to pay for the things other people did. "The world is a horrible place, Tara. I'm only here to make it worse." I whispered to the dead girl, and then gently put her down on the street. _

_I disappeared into the night, making my way back to my home. Someone would find her and call London's officers to the scene. And I would be there with them. _


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've had writer's block, but it finally passed. I am so tired. I write best when I'm tired though. **

**Anyways, love ya'll and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**-Kensington**

* * *

It was late at night when I had a nightmare.

It was the kind of nightmare that left you shaking, and made you sit up to look around the room. I had to make sure it wasn't real because my dreams were always so vivid. The nightmare started out white. It took only a moment to realize that it was snowing, the white flakes sticking to the ground. But then it wasn't snowing. It started raining.

The rain was hard and fast, slanted and slamming into the ground. The sun wasn't there, only a full moon to guide me. I was walking through a forest, and as I went on the trees only got taller. Then it changed again, to sunny, clear weather. The sky turned blue, with puffy white clouds.

Two adults walked up to me.

They hugged me, laughing and smiling widely.

They looked so familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on who they were. The women reminded me of someone, with her black hair and blue eyes. The man had brown eyes, with sandy blonde hair. He picked me up and spun me around, grinning.

"Evelyn, beautiful girl!" He exclaimed. I felt my mouth twitch up into a coy smile. I tried to fight it, but he made me feel happy. Whoever he happened to be, I had no idea.

And then it dawned on me.

They were my parents.

Then their smiles disappeared and my father put me down. My mother, who suddenly looked angry, held my father's hand. The sky turned grey, the sun hidden by the clouds. She pointed away, and said, "Go away, you monster!" I frowned, shaking my head. "I said go away!" She was screaming gibberish now, and she started crying.

My father held her as she sobbed, then looked at me, his only daughter, accusingly. "Do you see what you've done Evelyn? You made your mother cry. Leave, go away and don't ever come back." I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and bit my tongue, shaking my head again. Then he got up and marched right up to me, and as soon as his hand came up my eyes went wide.

No, daddy wouldn't dare slap me. Would he? Would he slap his daughter?

But he did. His big hand came down across my cheek, leaving it stinging. I gasped, and put my own hand on my cheek and it burned. I looked up at my father, tears rolling down my face now. "Go away, demon!" He yelled at me, pointing.

Then I snapped. I jumped up with a force I hadn't known I had, and threw my body at him. His eyes were wide with a terror I was so familiar with now, and tried to throw me off. My mom screamed as I ripped the skin off his throat, spitting it out to the side. But she didn't live much longer, because I did the same to her right after.

I woke up, sweating and gasping.

I hated nightmares.

* * *

The next day, another body was found. A girl named Tara, young and beautiful. Her parents were devastated, crying and trying to get to their daughter's dead body. Tara's father was holding his wife back, trying to pull her up off of the ground when she collapsed. Of course he was trying to keep himself together, but that's not easy when your daughter is murdered.

Ciel seemed to be getting frustrated with the murders, and how he hadn't yet figured who it was yet. He kept watching who I talked to, wondering who could possibly be close to a heartless human being like me. I smiled at that thought, wondering if I could even be considered a human being. Of course I was; I had a heart and blood running through my veins. I was just a cannibal. That wasn't my fault, really. But I won't blame my mother. I'll blame myself, like I always have.

Sebastian stood next to his master, assuring him that they would find out who the killer was no doubt. The officers talked to the young man, but it was useless and obvious information. Chandler looked like he felt bad for Tara's parents, and he kept glancing at them sadly. How could I possibly like someone like him, someone who felt bad for people? That wasn't like me at all, really.

"I feel so bad for them," Chandler said in a low voice, nodding towards the murdered girl's parents.

I nodded, but in all honesty I didn't care. "Yes, it must be horrible to lose your only child."

Chandler looked down and inhaled a deep breathe. "It's horrible, that someone would do this. It pisses me off!" He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

I fought back a smile. He was so cute when he was mad… damn it, Evelyn stop this nonsense. You do not like him. But his whiskers, from not shaving that morning, were so sexy. It looked so good on him, and wow those eyes were amazing. I shook my head, and then cleared my throat. "Do you have any leads?"

Chandler shook his head, and said, "No, no witnesses, no leads, nothing was left behind." He clenched his jaw.

I put my hand on his shoulder, and when he looked up at me I said reassuringly, "Hey, we'll find him-or her." It was a nice gesture, something I thought I was incapable of. When you're a hired blood drinking assassin you don't think about being nice. Being nice has nothing to do with you, especially not when you're torturing someone to death.

He blinked, and his bright green eyes looked moist. "I hope so," He murmured. My hand slid down his arm, and I squeezed his hand before letting go. Then I mentally slapped myself in the face for _feeling things_. He smiled, only a little, and his lips cracked. Blood filled one of the cracks, and I watched as the dark red liquid oozed out.

My stomach growled, but only I could hear it. How long had it been since I'd drank anything? I licked my lips, and my mouth suddenly went dry as Chandler's tongue snaked out of his mouth to lick his own lips. My heart started beating a little faster. I needed to drink someone's blood, and right then Chandler's sounded really appetizing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aaaaah guess what guys? Two more days till Christmas, aren't you happy? I kind of am, but I'm more excited about my friend coming over AFTER Christmas. Anyways, here's the next chapter. It might be a little stupid. But whatever, I was trying to be original. **

**Btw I thought I'd tell you guys (even though you probably don't give a crap) I have a boyfriend. Lol. Stupid and random, but idgaf. **

**Xoxo**

**-Kensington**

* * *

Chandler looked at me suspiciously. I tried to tear my gaze from his lips but couldn't. I was so thirsty. The blood that was on his lips again looked so tasty, I could almost see myself digging into the flesh of his neck. No, can't think like this, not in public. My thirst could ruin everything, my life, Ciel's life, everything I've ever worked for.

I turned away from Chandler and shot a panicked look at Sebastian, who nodded. Chandler asked what was wrong, and I said, "I don't feel well," without looking at him. As I walked toward Sebastian, he gave me a look that said he knew what was going on.

Sebastian said, "How long has it been?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure." My eye twitched and I looked at Ciel, who watched me with narrowed eyes. I gulped, I could see his pulse.

"Evelyn, I suggest you take your eyes off of my master." Sebastian said, and I looked at him with anger.

"I wouldn't do that," I snapped.

His red eyes burned holes into mine. "Angelo Murdox, east London." I nodded, turning around and Sebastian added, "Hurry back,"

* * *

I wandered down the street, looking around and hoping my luck would point me to Angelo. With every person I looked at, the thirst grew worse. My hands shook, my throat ached, and I could hear hearts beating all around me. My breaths grew short and hollow as I walked, and my steps became clumsy and labored. I turned unthinkingly into an alley.

My nostrils flared at the strong scent of blood but I couldn't see anyone in the alley. I looked around, my breathe catching in my throat from the strong thirst. My legs were moving but I wasn't walking on purpose. The thirst was controlling my body, and I let it as I opened down the door at the end of the alley. Inside I saw a young woman, standing in the corner of a room while holding a shirt over her naked body. Then I saw a man holding a knife and looking at me, anger filling his deep brown eyes.

I licked my lips and walked inside, closing the door behind me. The woman yelped as the man leaped towards me, the knife pointed at my shoulder. I looked down at the knife that was sticking out of me. I felt nothing, nothing but the thirst. Why wasn't I dying? I looked at the man who stabbed me, who was staring with disbelief at my shoulder.

I couldn't blame him for staring, I was confused too. I'm a living human being; I have a beating heart and blood running through my veins. I sleep and get hungry-or thirsty, in my case. But when I reached a shaky hand up to remove the knife that was lodged into my shoulder, the wound didn't bleed. There was blood on the knife. I should be dead.

I looked up and the silent and horrified man. "Don't worry, I didn't know I could do this either," I said with a smile that took much effort. The man pointed a shaking finger at my neck, and I looked down at my shoulder. There was a small mark in place of the wound. A small, black butterfly took its place on my shoulder.

My eyebrows pulled together as I looked at it, and the woman ran out of the room. I grabbed the man's throat right as he stood to run away. He made a noise, but I paid I just slammed into the ground, knocking him out from the force. My thin fingers ran along the butterfly, feeling it. It felt like normal skin, there was no scar under the black wings.

A small smile twitched at the corners of my mouth. What an odd thing to learn. Was I incapable of feeling pain? Or did my thirst prevent thoughts of pain? And what of this butterfly, how did it just show up?

The man groaned, and tried to slowly get up off of the ground. "What the fuck are you?" He asked me, his hand going up to touch his head.

"I'm not quite sure what creature I am. I used to think I was human, but now I'm not 100 percent sure. I can tell you that I'm a cannibal." I smiled at him. His eyes were wide. "What's your name?"

"You won't kill me," He sputtered.

I pushed the sleeves of my dress up and looked at the knife. "Often times people doubt me because I'm small and innocent looking," I slid my tongue across the blade.

"You're a woman; you couldn't kill me if you tried." I smiled, taking a step forward.

"I can and will kill you. You will die a slow, painful death and the last thing you will see is my teeth sinking into your flesh. Now, I don't have all day. What is your name?"

The man tried to run for the door, and I lunged at him. He gasped and yelled out a "help" as I cut the skin on his elbows and ripped off his shirt. I made a long cut down his spine as he yelled, then shoved his shirt into his mouth. He coughed and gagged and tears welled up in his eyes as I cut the webs of his fingers.

Blood pooled around him, the scent filling my nose and running down my throat. My stomach growled and I faintly thought about what a disgusting person I was. There I was, torturing this man and feeling no guilt or pity. What kind of horrible person is capable of doing such things?

I smiled, _you are, Evelyn, you._ I looked down at my victim. "What's your name?" I asked in a whisper, with a small smile, and then took the shirt out of his mouth.

"Gary," He coughed, "Gary Furgeson," Then he started sobbing, and I shoved the shirt back into his mouth.

"Gary," I whispered into his ear, "I found you by fate," My tongue snaked out to lick the shell of his ear. "You've done something to deserve this, something Karma didn't like. And Karma comes in all forms." I nibbled on his ear, and he squirmed. "I am the form of Karma you're getting today." I kissed my way down to his neck. Then I smiled up at him. "This will hurt,"

He flailed around uselessly as my teeth sunk into his throat and blood filled my mouth. His didn't taste the best, but with my thirst it didn't matter. The blood slid down my throat and moistened my mouth, which had been bone dry before. I sucked Gary's body dry of his blood, but he was dead after only a second.

I stood up and looked down at his corpse. He looked so colorless. _What a mess I've made…_I thought as I looked at the blood that had pooled around Gary's lifeless body. I cocked my head to the side and looked down at the butterfly again. It looked paler now, so pale I almost couldn't see it. My eyebrows pulled together again, but I'd have to figure out what was happening later.

I had to find a way to get rid of this mess. Doing so wouldn't be easy. I looked around the house and found a candle burning. That would have to do the job. After I set the candle next to Gary's corpse and lit the shirt in his mouth on fire, I walked discreetly out of the building and made my way to the Phantomhive manor.

There wasn't even blood on my dress.

* * *

"Ciel," I said as walked into his office.

"What?" He snapped.

"Don't be so irritable. I have something to show and tell you about." I told him, almost excited about telling someone what had happened.

"Is it really important?" His monotone voice asked.

"It doesn't matter, I'm telling you anyways." I smiled. Ciel rolled his eyes. I pulled down the shoulder of my dress and pointed at the pale black butterfly. "See it?"

Ciel squinted, and I walked around his desk so he could see it better. He leaned forward, staring at it. "What is it?"

"It's a butterfly," I told him, and he reached up to touch it.

"When did that get there?"

"I got it when I was stabbed…" I went on to explain what had happened while he looked at my shoulder.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled out. Sebastian walked in and was surprised to see Ciel staring at my bare shoulder.

"Yes, my lord?" He said.

"What is that?" Ciel pointed at the butterfly.

Sebastian walked towards me and inspected the butterfly. Then he looked up, his red eyes nearly surprised. "That's a seal." There was a slight pause, and my eyebrows pulled together for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Sebastian continued, "A demon's seal."

* * *

**Well, what an odd turn of events. She's not human after all. Or is she? You know, I don't plan this shit out. I just kind of make it all up as I go. Actually, sometimes I plan it out. But most of the time, what happens, happens.**

**"Stay thirsty, my friends." –Dos Equis guy. I thought since Evelyn drinks blood this might be punny. **

**XD **

**REVIEW PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF MY SANITY. **

**-Kensington.**


End file.
